Louvered window shade devices for covering the rear windows of automobiles as conventionally employed generally require the drilling of holes through the body of an automobile to provide a hinged connection thereto. While this is undesirable, it is essential to provide the hinged connection to permit the louvered shade to be pivoted to an open relation to the window for cleaning purposes.
Many automobiles of the types providing large acutely angled rear windows are provided with structural means to mount the rear window and to conceal the peripheral edge connections thereof which heretofore have necessitated the use of hinges and latch means which are bolted directly through holes in the car bodies.
The hinged louvered window shade device of the present invention provides two pairs of clamp means for engagement with the peripheral edge portions of the rear door of an automobile. A first pair includes hinges for attachment to the top edge of the louvered shade and a second pair includes latch means to permit the louvered shade to be selectively pivoted by means of said hinges to an open relation to the window or securely latched in a closed relation thereto.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide clamp means for pivotal attachment of a louvered window shade relative to the window in the rear door of an automobile without the necessity of drilling holes in or otherwise defacing the automobile body.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide two pairs of clamp means for clamped engagement with the existing peripheral flange portion of the rear door of an automobile.
A further object of the invention is to provide hinge means carried by a first, top pair of said clamp means for fixed engagement with the top edge portion of the louvered window shade.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide latch means fixed relative to a second, lower pair of the clamp means to permit the louvered window shade to be selectively latched in a closed relation to the rear window or unlatched to permit pivotal movement thereof to an open relation to the rear window for cleaning purposes.